


Power and Chance

by Xekstrin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), BDSM, F/F, MOMMY EVELYNN, aka a little bit of mommy kink. like a pinch. for seasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Despite the rumors around her love life, Evelynn's only love is music. She focuses entirely on her career and her bandmates. Power and chance rule the industry, and if you aren't careful, you'll get snapped up by all the bigger fish in the ocean.She doesn't have time for distractions. It's not safe to be distracted.She absolutely, positively, unquestionably doesn't have a crush on Seraphine.
Relationships: Evelynn/Seraphine (League of Legends)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 201





	Power and Chance

Evelynn suspected she was in trouble the first time she called Seraphine "baby". 

In between shoots, Seraphine smoothed a palm down her new skirt, openly admiring it. It was scandalously short, almost all of her on display. For someone under five feet tall, Seraphine seemed to be two-thirds legs. 

"You'll yell if I do something wrong, right?" she said with a smile, and Evelynn didn't answer, didn't want to validate her nerves.

Ahri was still in the makeup chair. Putting on her fake tails and ears took enough time that she usually went last for solo shots. Still, her voice carried through the air: "You've got this, Sera!" 

The others in the band had been nervous by proxy, wondering if the pressure would get to her head, but it turned out Seraphine was a natural in front of the camera. Not for the first time Evelynn allowed herself a moment of quiet satisfaction, watching Seraphine do her solo shots, glad she had found her.

It had been easy to find her. Pure energy radiated off Seraphine even through the grainy lens of her webcam. Talent and drive, and of course she was cute enough to eat. Evelynn wasn't in the habit of dragging songbirds home but she couldn't help herself in this case. She had been vibrating when she sent the link to Ahri. 

"Love the camera! Work it, honey! Oooh, yes!" Akali let out a piercing wolf whistle, sparking off a ripple of laughter among the crew, and Seraphine turned pink in the cheeks.

Every inch of her was sparkling. They'd applied body glitter to her bare shoulders and dusted her cheeks with it. Shining like a star.

The problem after that was that Evelynn thought she could vanish, as usual. She pushed stars up to the front and she retreated, assuming that would be the extent of her involvement. She excelled at shining the light _just so_ , illuminating some new talent on stage and letting them grow at their own pace. 

Evelynn worked from the sidelines, always in the dark, always off-center, carefully guiding young hopefuls on the path of people more powerful and connected than either of them. She watched from a distance to make sure they were never in danger— and stardom could be a very dangerous place, when you were young and talented and beautiful. Still, every time, Evelynn's stars blossomed on their own merit, and so no debts were accrued. 

Simple. Clean. Evelynn kept her hands clean. The idea of outright manipulating, or granting favors, or hand-raising raw talent, or having someone owe her... it made Evelynn uneasy. 

But Ahri had brought Seraphine into the fold, so to speak. 

And so Evelynn had to _look_ _at her_ every day.

"Don't forget to stay hydrated." She overheard Kai'sa speaking. From the corner of her eyes, hidden by shades, Evelynn watched them interact. Kai'sa handed Seraphine a water bottle and she drained it dry. "You're doing great out there."

A drop of sweat trailed down the hollow of Seraphine's throat. Evelynn wondered if anyone else noticed it.

"It's harder than it seems in the movies," Seraphine half-joked. She looked around her, at the PA's and the lighting people and the stylists. Then she lowered her voice, conspiratorial. "I've never owned any Louis Vouitton before." 

Akali slouched over her, swaggering up to the pair so that she could drape herself over Seraphine's shoulders. She loved having someone in the band shorter than her for once, and took increasing advantage of it. "You still don't," Akali teased. "These are props, we have to give the pretty dresses back when we're finished shooting."

"I— I know that!" 

The two of them got a laugh at how Seraphine's voice cracked, and Evelynn dragged her claws over her own thighs, itching and restless and unable to distract herself because Ahri banned twitter during photo shoots. 

"I meant this is a lot," Seraphine continued, fumbling for the words. "Besides, what would I even do with high fashion stuff like this? I don't go anywhere, I'd be wearing it in my living room. No one would see me."

"Art is interpretive, but it isn't always about the audience."

The fact that Evelynn so rarely spoke meant that when she did, everyone took notice. But if they wanted her to elaborate on that, they waited in vain. Bored and uncomfortable with the attention, Evelynn turned her focus elsewhere, dismissing them with her indifference and they eventually got the hint.

Patience was not her strong suit, but Evelynn could lay in wait for as long as she needed if the goal was compelling enough. But, fed up with inaction, nothing could keep her still today. She clipped away, dragging Ahri along by her prop tails when she spotted her, and asked for a favor and for her credit card.

"Seraphine."

As Seraphine's time on set wound to a close, Evelynn took a moment to step up onto the mini stage with her. 

Of course, Seraphine responded like she was in trouble. Her hands flew to her chest, coiling around teal curls in a nervous fidget. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Hold still a moment."

She tied a blue silk scarf around Seraphine's neck, finishing it in a simple half-bow knot.

"There you go, baby. Now you're perfect," Evelynn said. She stroked over the fabric, feeling the warmth of Seraphine's skin underneath. The fabric was thin enough that she fancied she could even feel her pulse— like that scarf, thin yet strong. "And this one, you can keep."

She went back to her seat before Seraphine could say anything, which was a mercy on her part because Seraphine looked overwhelmed for the rest of the shoot. 

Ahri waited for her by the untouched snack tables (meant more for the staff than the stars, really) and wore a smug little smile for the next six hours. 

"What?" Evelynn said during the drive home, after she felt Ahri had gloated long enough.

"Did you get off on that, unnie?" Ahri asked, blinking as she removed a blue contact lens and snapped it away. Turning that vulpine smirk on Evelynn, she batted her eyelashes. "Being her sugar mama for an afternoon."

"Having one eye blue and one eye brown is striking," Evelynn said, sparing her a longer glance than maybe she should have, considering she was behind the wheel. "We should put that in a video."

"Oh, you _did_." Not at all fooled by the deflection, Ahri sounded delighted. "Don't feel bad, I think everyone has a little girlcrush on Seraphine."

Evelynn exhaled slowly through her nose. "I don't like her at all. I'm not one of those aging male celebrities who needs a twenty-year-old on my arm to feel desirable."

"True," Ahri agreed, mocking her. "But— not that it matters, since you _don't like her at all_ but— you know she's Kai'sa's age, right?"

"Kai'sa is too young for me too," Evelynn didn't think before speaking, and Ahri laughed.

"Poor bokkie," Ahri said. "She'll be devastated."

  
  


* * *

She _knew_ she was in trouble when Seraphine played along.

Something in the air when winding up recording sessions always left her younger bandmates on their worst behavior. It was all business at first, but if they spent longer than ten hours without at least dance break, then all hell would break loose. 

They were at hour thirteen.

So while Ahri was in the booth, singing her heart out, Evelynn tried to tune out the chaos happening right behind her.

"Stop it! Stick to the choreo!" Kai'sa scolded even as she laughed, the sound so helpless and infectious that Evelynn had to turn around and see what was so funny. The other two were attempting some kind of memetic dance for their official tik-tok account, but it dissolved into chaos halfway. Seraphine at least was still giving it a valiant effort; Akali had already given up and was just doing The Wop. 

Collapsing onto Akali, Seraphine laughed so hard tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I keep losing my balance!"

Kai'sa stopped recording, deleting the video with a heavy sigh.

"Because you wear those neck-snapping heels," Akali accused her, hugging around her waist to hold her upright. She gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Come on, Sera. I thought you were on my team. Team Normal People. Team Chucks and Jordans. We can leave the heels to the Born Famous And Femme crew."

"Girl. I'm four-foot-eleven." To emphasize it, Seraphine stood up straight, resting her arms over Akali's shoulders. The two of them were eye to eye, despite Akali being in slip-ons. "If I don't wear heels, the others will step on me."

"Only if you ask nicely," Evelynn said, and Seraphine looked at her.

Thankfully, before either of them could follow up on that, Kai'sa moved over to give Seraphine a playful shove and try to get her off balance again. "She also needs to get comfortable dancing in those heels before we get her on stage."

"Oh, is that the excuse we're going with?" Akali laughed into the silence, and then Evelynn realized too late: there was silence. The singing had stopped. When she heard Ahri sharply set down her headphones, she knew it was a warning.

"Anyway. Whichever one of you is holding the collective braincell right now needs to wrap this up," Evelynn said, trying to salvage the scene right as Ahri exited the booth and called it a day. 

"Since it's clear we'd rather fuck around," she said, unusually cold, and the other three flash-froze on impact.

Mentally, Evelynn flipped through every factor at play— they'd been working from sunup to sundown, the other three were only doing their best to keep the energy levels high to deliver a good performance, a few of the women in the room had skipped both lunch _and_ dinner, and they were nearing a brutally close deadline. All in all, a recipe for disaster.

She saw Seraphine looked nervous. Maybe scared. On the verge of apology. 

Evelynn stepped in to mediate on instinct. "I told them to do it."

Ahri's head snapped towards her, also doing her own calculations. They'd known each other since middle school, they didn't need words in order to communicate.

"Let's talk when we get home," Ahri finished, her voice a low burr. Still irritated, but no longer dripping acid. 

"Uh-oh." Sensing the shifting winds, Akali took her chance to try and ease Ahri's temper as well. She sat down on one of the office chairs and wheeled over to her, pulling Ahri across her lap despite her protests. "I know what that means."

Spine straight and legs crossed at the knee, Ahri remained poised even as Akali tried to skate them around the room. She couldn't have put up a more firm barrier if she erected it with brick and mortar. "What?"

"That's the tone of voice that says _you kids go play, mommy and daddy need to have an argument_ , that's what that voice says. I'm sorry, Ahri, we were only goofing around. Don't blame Eve."

Inhaling deep, Ahri seemed to suck up all the air in the room, bristling on the verge of another outburst. But then she deflated, letting go of all the tension she'd been holding. She shook her head, eyes closed, fighting against a smile. "So which one of us is daddy?"

"Me, obviously," Evelynn said.

"Absolutely not," Kai'sa interjected. "Ahri's the daddy because she can't be trusted to help with chores without accidentally blowing something up."

"Do you remember the last time Evelynn tried to cook?" Akali said with more accusation than Evelynn thought was warranted.

"Wow," Ahri said, "Rigid gender roles within K/DA. That's fine." 

Now that the danger had passed, Kai'sa covered up her giggle with one palm. 

"Maybe I'm more like a mean aunt," Evelynn conceded. 

"I don't think you're mean at all." Evidently, Seraphine also felt comfortable enough to talk again. That was good. Evelynn would hate it if her early impressions of Ahri were negative. But she did have to set a few things straight.

"That's because you're new," Evelynn said, amused. "Stick around long enough and you'll see all our mean sides."

And Seraphine said, "Well, that's okay. I kind of like it when pretty women are mean to me."

Later that night, Evelynn brooded while her bandmates rewarded themselves. They worked hard so they played even harder, drawing from some wellspring of feverish energy and unleashing it into the thumping beats and relative anonymity of a dark, loud club. Surrendering to it was different for Evelynn: she sat in their private, reserved table and she watched, an untouched glass of champagne held between her claws. 

Earlier that week she had been so haughty, preaching to Seraphine about art and the audience. Yet here she was, hypocrite, indulging in the simple act of watching and being watched. Going out didn't mean much if she wasn't seen. Even if the interpretations were often vulgar and incorrect, drivel that was barely worth the paper it was printed on or the bandwidth used to send it.

Dropping into the seat next to her, Kai'sa nuzzled her face into Evelynn's neck. "Dance with me."

"I'm not done with my drink." Evelynn stroked metal claws through black hair, no longer in a tight, severe ponytail but flowing loose and free as Kai'sa herself. "Do you want me to leave my glass unattended?"

"I'll buy you another," she promised as the tempo on the floor slowed down, and her other bandmates filtered back in to join her. Ahri and Akali piled into their private table, filling the semi-circular seating so that they trapped Kai'sa in next to Evelynn. Seraphine, spotting the empty seats next to Akali and next to Evelynn, took a moment before she primly perched on Akali's lap.

"A few more days of 'training' like this and I'll be able to do obstacle courses in these things." Breathless from laughter, Seraphine bent over to tug at the straps on her heels.

A length of silk wrapped up from one heel to her thigh. In between the dancing and the general wear-and-tear of the day, it had slipped down. So Seraphine took the chance to wind it up again, starting at her ankle and vanishing under the hem of her skirt.

"Need help with that?" Akali offered.

"No thanks," Seraphine said, eyes flickering to Evelynn once before focusing on the bow around her ankle. "I'm good at tying myself up."

Evelynn sat her drink down, hard. "I think I will take you up on that dance, bokkie."

Kai'sa's bright "Okay!" was lost as Evelynn drew her away, letting noise and body heat and strobing lights fill her thoughts. Beside her, Kai'sa shimmered with sweat and body glitter, muscles like a twisting length of silk. Evelynn almost envied her; for all the trite stereotypes the phrase engendered, Kai'sa truly danced like no one was watching. No fear of the audience— no worry of willful, malicious misinterpretation. [Free as the wind.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLvVsIuB_Dc)

Eventually, even the wind needed to stop. Kai'sa called it a night, clinging to Evelynn's arm, and saying she was hungry again and tired and had too much to drink, and could Eve please drive her home? And it was impossible to say no to Kai'sa when she said please.

"Order whatever you like," Evelynn said, handing Kai'sa her phone as she got behind the wheel. 

"The place I want doesn't deliver—" 

"I said whatever you like, we'll pick it up on the way home."

"I loooove you," Kai'sa sang back to her, sinking down into the passenger seat with her long legs tucked up under her. But when Evelynn's car rolled up to the late-night fried chicken place a stone's throw from the club, Kai'sa sank even further into her seat, eyes straight ahead. "...I'm not getting out."

"Don't tell me you're that drunk," Evelynn said, then checked out the window to see the cause for Kai'sa's distress.

Hanging out by the open doors were a trio of uniformed women, talking and laughing. They looked like they were all working at nearby restaurants, off their shift and enjoying the night air. After a while, Evelynn recognized one of them.

"For God's sake," Evelynn said, "The pizza girl again?" 

Kai'sa's graceful, long fingers covered most of her face. "I can't look her in the eyes. She'll see all my sinful, lustful thoughts."

"Do you even know her name? Does she know yours?" 

"Don't make me do it, Eve."

As much as she loved Kai'sa, Evelynn did have her cruel streak. And so she indulged in it. She was tired of Kai'sa's head snapping to attention every time she saw a moped driving through traffic. "I have to stay in the car. You can't drive it, can you?"

Thankfully, Kai'sa was too buzzed to sniff out the bullshit. She stared out at nothing again, then sagged with defeat. "Okay. I'll go. But keep the door open! I'm running in and right out!"

In her element, there wasn't a more beautiful artform than Kai'sa in motion. In her current state, it was like a very inebriated gazelle shot out of the car and into the fried chicken place. As soon as she was out of sight, Evelynn reached across the console and shut her door, locking it.

When she rocketed back out, a blur of leather and latex and gold sequins, she rattled the door handle. Her voice was muffled, but audible. "Eve."

Evelynn cracked open the window. "I'll open the door after you get her number."

The rattling increased. "Evelynn! I'll kill you when I get in there!"

"After you get her number," Evelynn repeated, casually snapping a picture of Kai'sa, desperate outside her window. "Her name, at least."

If Kai'sa really wanted, she could call a cab home. It wasn't as though she was short on cash. But she stayed there, plastered against the car for a while longer until she mustered up all the courage in her body. Settling down for the wait, Evelynn sent the picture to Ahri and Akali, keeping an eye on Kai'sa the whole while.

She captioned the picture, _[sad drunk gazelle noises]_

 _OMG,_ Ahri texted her back. _what did she do? did she lock herself out?_

 _probably teased Eve about her crush on Seraphine,_ Akali said, and Evelynn's good mood fizzled out.

 _if you're cold, she's cold,_ Akali texted further. _let her in_

 _LET HER IN,_ Ahri also yelled.

 _She's got to get a girl's number first,_ Evelynn sent.

Ahri said, _ur such an asshole_

_nah, thats easy for bokkie,_ Akali said. _she can pull any number she wants, have you seen her?_

Evelynn agreed completely, which is why she kept firm to her convictions. When Kai'sa returned, she was pale as death, but clutching a scrap of paper in her hands.

Evelynn unlocked the door and Kai'sa got in with the chicken, and a phone number.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Evelynn purred. 

"Sivir," Kai'sa said.

"That's her name?" Evelynn liked the sound of it. She liked the weight of it in her mouth: rhymes with shiver. "Nice. That's my good little bokkie. It's unbecoming of you to be so strung up over some... girl."

"Because I'm never nervous. I've been naked on stage, less nervous than this. She makes me nervous." Kai'sa stammered her way through a recap of her short encounter, going over it again and again once they got home. "I told her my name. She didn't recognize me. Is this good? Bad?"

Making listening noises, Evelynn let Kai'sa vent through all her feelings as she sobered up. 

"What about you?" Kai'sa finally asked, sitting on a stool at their breakfast bar in the kitchen. She toyed with the condensation left from her empty glass of water, making patterns in gray granite. "When are you gonna fess up? You don't even have the excuse of not knowing her name."

Evelynn tilted her head to the side. "Meaning?"

"Seraphine," Kai'sa said, and Evelynn's heart _stopped_.

The worst part was that she didn't have a response ready this time. As far as she knew, she'd bottled up— everything. Nothing had slipped since that day she wound the scarf around Seraphine's neck, touched fabric instead of skin, stared into those eyes filled with something akin to wonder.

And again, earlier today. The way Seraphine looked at her.

She kept _looking at her_.

The silence stretched on too long, too stunted, and Kai'sa's eyes widened. "You do have a crush on her!"

Reality splintered like glass.

"I don't have a fucking crush on her!" She set a palm down on the countertop with a loud slam that made Kai'sa flinch, and Evelynn immediately felt like the lowest scum of the earth. 

Exhaling hugely, she took Kai'sa's glass and went to refill it. Bringing it back, she set it down in front of her and stroked through her hair again, meekly trying to find an apology when she knew nothing would mend the tension she just created.

It was Kai'sa. If she couldn't trust Kai'sa, who could she trust?

"You don't know what it's like," she said at long last. 

Kai'sa nuzzled into her hand, apology accepted for now. "So explain it to me?"

Where to begin. 

"It's a lot of the usual. That queer..." Evelynn dragged a claw tip over the rim of her glass. "...Fear."

"That she's not gay?"

That her desire was somehow inherently predatory. 

"I don't want to hurt her."

She was scared shitless by the idea that she was anything like the people who had hurt _her_ , and Ahri. It kept her cocooned, and if her reputation was that she was a frigid bitch, then so be it. Romance was a distraction. Everything that wasn't music was a distraction.

Music was an industry that cannibalized its own young. 

That, plus the thumping, pounding contradiction in her veins: she _did_ want to hurt Seraphine, very very much. That little spark jumped and danced under her skin every time Seraphine's bare thighs flashed in those short skirts and wondered what they'd look like after she finished whipping her senseless. 

She had a feeling Seraphine was on the same page. The hints Seraphine dropped weren't exactly subtle.

Unless it was all awful, wishful thinking on her part.

Warm hands enveloped hers. Kai'sa unlatched her claws so that she could fold their fingers together with no barrier. "Babe, I know what you're trying to say. But the risk of getting hurt is one we all take when we try to get closer to other people. Do you think Ahri is hurting Akali by dating her?"

"Of course not," Evelynn swiftly said. "It's not the same."

"How?" No answer. "Well, Kali and I aren't dumb." Kai'sa said, "And if you were the kind of person you're worried you are, do you think I could stand to be around you? I'd snap your neck in your sleep, babe." Kai'sa blinked slowly, then dragged her finger over the curve of Evelynn's nose. "Boop."

Evelynn noted, "You're a little scary when you're drunk."

"And I'm cold," Kai'sa said, "And hungry. Can you get my favorite hoodie from the closet?"

While Kai'sa noisily rustled through their late-night order, Evelynn rose and went off to fetch it for her. She would have done it anyway, but she was in a particular mood to please her after exchanging sharp words. In the kitchen Evelynn heard her phone ding with an incoming text message; on instinct she still palmed over her jacket pocket, longing for it. She heard it ding again, then again, probably Akali and Ahri in the group chat. 

By the time she found the jacket and came back, she was starting to get worried about the amount of notifications— even more worried when she realized she was only hearing one phone, and Kai'sa's wasn't buzzing as well, so it couldn't be their group chat.

When she walked back into the kitchen, her phone was in Kai'sa's hands.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Evelynn said with increasing alarm, her suspicions only confirmed when Kai'sa started playing hot-potato with it after getting caught. "What are you doing with my phone!" She snatched it from her, scrolling through her recent messages. "Who did you text?"

"Well," Kai'sa said right as Evelynn found the most recent message to Seraphine. 

It read, _you should send me a picture of you wearing that scarf I bought you_.

Evelynn almost burst a blood vessel in a rage-stroke. She grabbed Kai'sa by the collar, shaking as she noticed there were even more messages above this one. "What is your problem? Do you think this is funny?"

"Wait— wait wait!" Kai'sa said, her hands up. "No, trust me a second!"

They both looked at the phone when it immediately pinged back with a new response. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

"You're going to apologize to her," Evelynn said, gearing herself up for an apology of her own, maybe a phone call, maybe an in-person visit.

But the message said, _Yeah? You mean like me in the scarf, or me in only the scarf?_

Kai'sa and Evelynn both read the message the same time. 

Then Kai'sa turned a not-innocent smirk up at Evelynn. 

"That's what you get for locking me out of the car," she said, dipping her fingers in her water cup and flicking the droplets at Evelynn. It may as well have been a slap.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Evelynn shrieked, and when Ahri and Akali came home they found the two of them yelling and squabbling like a pair of teenaged siblings.

* * *

The next morning Evelynn turned off her phone without looking at it. She stared at the ceiling, forearm flung over her brow. After yesterday's marathon session, today Ahri demanded a break for everyone to recover. Active rest wasn't an alien concept to her, but Evelynn could never stay idle for long. Not without feeling like her brain would eat itself. This was especially true after last night.

Gathering up everything she needed in her leather laptop bag, she curtly said good morning to the others at the breakfast bar before heading out. 

Thankfully the studio had a good internet connection and a cafe within walking distance. She'd stop by there and then distract herself with contracts or scheduling or market research or designing or mixing or something that wasn't the dark phone in her pocket, taunting her, reminding her of her own cowardice.

As she grew closer, she heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. Whoever it was, they were enthusiastic, energetic, and talented. Then they swung from a cover of a popular Top 40 song to, of all things, a Seraphine cover. That made some sense— right before K/DA had swooped her up, Seraphine had become something of a sensation on her own, a local celebrity and an internet darling.

"Oh."

Evelynn stopped in front of the coffeeshop, staring at the singer.

It wasn't a Seraphine cover. [It was Seraphine herself, busking for spare change.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4he0p60RoM)

It brought back a vivid memory of Akali doing the same, spitting out verses on street corners and dingy underground clubs, and Kai'sa's gentle instruction as she invited new students to her studio.

And Ahri, painfully young and starving for more. Rail-thin and scrappy with so much rage in her eyes— rage like she saw in Akali's eyes, years later— forbidden rage, starkly female in its repression, battered and strung about on a leash. They clasped hands and promised: not ever again. Not if they could help it. Not under their power, to any other girl.

Seraphine worked her way through her own song, focused on the music when she wasn't smiling at every passersby. She encouraged them to stay a while and enjoy the moment with her, strumming and singing and not missing a beat, not even when she looked up and spotted Evelynn staring at her.

Seraphine turned bright pink.

"Hi," she mouthed in between the bridge and the chorus, then made herself busy trying to engage any member of the small audience except Evelynn. 

She had a knowing smile, inviting, warm, lovely, her makeup smoky-eyed and sensual. Torn jeans and fuck-me heels and a slouchy sweater, giving Evelynn a taste of one bare shoulder, deliciously bare and sparkling in the sun. Body glitter on her cheeks and on that shoulder that Evelynn suddenly, viciously wanted to mark with her teeth. Girl next door. Aspiring idol.

Fuck, she was fucking beautiful.

But Evelynn was tall, striking, and internationally famous, so eventually she began to draw attention away from the show just by standing there. Hushed whispers rose up that she tried to ignore, and Seraphine's eyebrow twitched in unmistakable irritation.

Evelynn walked closer, dropping a large bill into her guitar case. "Do you take requests?"

Around them, people were starting to pull out their phones and take pictures. Seraphine turned even pinker, somehow, unsure if she should be upset or pleased. "Maybe. What are you in the mood for?"

A wavering voice interrupted them. "Um, excuse me?"

Evelynn glanced aside. A more intrepid fan, who couldn't have been older than fourteen, was urged closer by a gaggle of her friends. "Yes?"

"Are you Siren?"

Evelynn's cool expression finally broke into a genuine, toothy smile. "I am."

"Can I have your autograph?!"

It broke the dam for everyone else who had been awkwardly hovering. Ever the professional, Evelynn took selfies and signed phones and anything else people asked her to sign, sweeping ink over a young man's forearm with the wry threat that she'd better not see that he tattooed it on himself on instagram the next day. "Or if you do, at least tag me in it." 

Idling nearby, Seraphine had her guitar case in hand, pushed outside the circle of fame. As soon as Evelynn found a lull in the activity, she linked arms with her. "It's been wonderful, darlings, but I promised my friend I'd have brunch with her today."

"Oh, okay!" the latest fan said, blinking away the stars in their eyes. "Bye, Siren! Bye Siren's friend!"

 _Bye!_ half the crowd chorused, waving as Evelynn beat a hasty retreat with Seraphine in tow.

"I'm your friend?" Seraphine asked as they walked. 

"What else can I call you, when I'm using you as an excuse to escape?" 

No answer for that. "You're really nice to your fans. Especially the kids. It's cute."

Personally she thought they were a little too young to be listening to her music, but she'd been in their shoes once. She understood the appeal of the forbidden. "I have to be nice to my fans. Especially the kids. I mean, they're kids."

"Well, you know what they say about meeting your heroes." Seraphine smiled up at her. "Present company excluded."

"Oh, my. Are you a Deeva, Seraphine?"

"Guilty as charged," she chirped. "After my last brush with a popstar I was so nervous about collaborating with K/DA— I was nineteen and he had fame brainworms— but you're nothing like him. You're like. I dunno. Normal."

"Men get away with more. If I so much as click a pen too aggressively I get called a cunt."

Seraphine wasn't looking where she was going, still gazing up at her. "Is that why you think you're mean? Enough people said that so you think it's true?"

Ready to reprimand her for the unsolicited psychological profiling, Evelynn had to hold her steady when Seraphine's ankle went sideways. She tripped in her too-high heels, and Evelynn yanked her upright, pulling her close.

Seraphine prioritized saving her guitar, latching on tight to Evelynn as an anchor.

They were chest-to-chest, Seraphine's free arm around her waist. Or face-to-chest, considering the height difference.

"I should apologize for interrupting your show," Evelynn said at last.

"It's fine. I hit my quota." She hefted up her guitar case slightly, motioning to it. Seraphine didn't let go of her. "I don't leave until I have enough to pay a utility bill."

Evelynn's brow furrowed in concern. "You don't need to worry about that anymore. If money is a problem—"

"It's not," Seraphine quickly stepped out of the circle of her arms. "People are looking."

"People are always looking at me." It struck Evelynn that this was the first time she interacted meaningfully with Seraphine, alone, since they first met. And she was reminded of why she kept her so distant; she wanted her close, close, closer, and she'd long since learned to be wary of her own desires. They could so easily be used to hurt her, or someone else. "Come with me."

  
  


"So have you thought about what you want?" Evelynn asked, settling down. She kept an eye on the battered guitar case by their feet, careful not to kick it.

The woman across from her made an aching noise as she finally sat. She'd probably been on her feet for hours, performing. "I don't know. It's not about money— I do the music-for-utility-bills thing just to remind myself of the value of a dollar. And it's not about being famous. I grew up in LA, so I met my fair share of celebrities. And I saw how people changed for the worse when a lot of money landed on their lap. The fame brainworms make them incapable of telling who's a real person and who is a sycophant. It's just gross; and even grosser was how I wasn't immune. When I got popular online, it went to my head almost immediately— even though at my peak I wasn't half as famous as you. It was scary. It still scares me a lot. So I try to stick to my roots. I need to stay grounded somehow. Then K/DA found me. So now here I am I guess. I still don't know what I want."

"I meant for brunch," Evelynn said, amused.

Again Seraphine's face flooded with pink.

"That's been weighing on you for a while now," Evelynn said, "Hasn't it?"

Their surroundings were quiet and private. It was the kind of place you paid to be when you were tired of being seen. Seraphine begged off eating anything after she eyed the prices. Evelynn ordered her a plate of seasonal fruit regardless. No matter how rich or how poor Evelynn was, everyone at her table always ate. That had been true before, even more true now that she could take care of the people around her.

"I didn't mean to dump all that on you."

"As I said." Evelynn rested her chin on her steepled hands. "You don't need to worry about money anymore. Even if the collaboration falls through, artists like you deserve enough space to be able to create. Ask us for what you need."

Pushing her fork around on the white tablecloth, Seraphine kept her eyes down. Gone was the candor of the woman who'd so boldly offered her nudes last night. 

Speaking of the nudes. Evelynn retrieved her phone, turning it on at last. It immediately pinged, a few messages in the group chat and one from Kai'sa that said, _So now that you've gotten over your requisite Feminist Guilt, are you going to fuck that girl or what?_

Evelynn turned her phone off again. "About last night—"

"I really need to tell you—" Seraphine started at the same time.

They both stopped. 

"You first," Seraphine said, with a tight smile.

When Seraphine switched to fiddling with her butter knife instead, Evelynn stopped it with an index finger on the flat of the blade. "I never answered your question. I'd love photos of you wearing what I buy you, but you should be careful of what you send. Hackers are very clever."

Seraphine's fingers slipped further up the knife, brushing against Evelynn's with a sudden exhale.

"Oh," she said.

"What were you going to tell me?" Evelynn asked. Another careful brush, fingers twisting, touching each other before linking by the first joint. It sent a huge thrill through her, maybe more than such simple contact warranted.

Softly, Seraphine asked for more. Without words— she reached out further and held Evelynn's hand. "...Nothing I can say in public, on second thought."

"Come closer," Evelynn ordered, and Seraphine scrambled to obey and scoot her chair next to Evelynn's. "We're safe to speak our mind here, if we don't make a scene. The staff know better than to listen, and are paid better than to share anything overheard. But keep your voice down anyway."

"I really like you so so much," Seraphine said in a rush, squeezing her hand again. 

Evelynn couldn't stop the broad, joyous smile on her face, nor did she particularly care to. "That's what you thought was too scandalous to say in public?"

"It's not what I wanted to say," Seraphine said, lowly, gazing up at Evelynn from under her impossibly thick eyelashes. The whiplash from amusement to arousal wiped the smile off her face quicker than sobriety. "But it's what's on my mind now because I was so sure you didn't. Like me, I mean."

Maybe she'd been too hard on her in an attempt to maintain distance, professionalism. It had made sense at one point. But now with Seraphine holding her hand all her reasons vanished like darkness under sunshine. She just felt like an asshole projecting her own insecurities.

"I do like you, baby." She stroked fingertips through Seraphine's hair the way she wanted, and Seraphine melted into the touch. "I like your music, and your voice, and you. I like how sweet you are, and how honest. And I like girls who are easy to fluster."

Pink! Bright in her cheeks again. "What else do you like in girls?"

She took a blueberry from Seraphine's plate. Offering it to her, Evelynn kept it just out of her reach, making it clear that she had to lean in and take it if she wanted it. 

"Whatever fits," Evelynn said.

If she had read this entire situation wrong, Seraphine could laugh it off and they could push it somewhere more chaste, or veer entirely off the path, back to their work or their mutual friends or Seraphine's career. But Evelynn knew, on some level, the moment Seraphine said _I like it when women are mean to me_ that this couldn't end in any other way.

Seraphine's lips wrapped around her fingers, red to her ears but with an unwavering hunger in her gaze.

Then, because if they were going to have this conversation then they really ought to _have_ this conversation: "Loyalty. Monogamy. Patience. Vision. Sobriety, to a point. Also... I've got a thing for short girls."

She fed her breakfast, piece by piece, until the plate was empty. Then she asked her to clean her fingers free of the juices, and Seraphine did.

Finally, "Submission."

"I can do all those things," Seraphine said, "I'm all those things."

Holding Seraphine's face in both hands, she stroked her thumbs over her blushing cheeks. "Sorry if that sounded like a grocery list."

Seraphine throat tensed with a swallow. "It sounded honest."

"And what about you? What do you want?"

"[I want you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e54idYzcQJw)" Seraphine was practically panting. She pulled down one of Evelynn's hands, pressed their joined fingers onto Evelynn's thigh. "I want you to take care of me."

Evelynn was pretty sure she was wet enough to soak through her skirt. She offered to go do that right now and Seraphine agreed, and Evelynn dropped several more large bills on the table to cover the meal and the tip. They walked back to Seraphine's place because it was closer, and the second they were through the doorframe Evelynn held her by the face just like before, but this time she ducked down to kiss her fully on the lips.

She still tasted like powdered sugar and fruit juice. Evelynn licked past her pale pink lipstick to get to the source of her, and Seraphine let out a sigh that was half a moan. 

The guitar was carefully set down, then Seraphine kept Evelynn close with an arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder, fisting her shirt.

"What do you want?" Evelynn said against her mouth, breathing hard. "Don't say _everything_. A real answer."

"I want—" 

For the first time a flash of real fear and hesitation lit up her eyes. So Evelynn eased up, gentle as she kissed her again, guiding her back to the couch and sitting her down. She stood in front of Seraphine, stroking through her hair again.

"You're safe with me," she promised, knees on either side of her lap as she sank down on top of her. She held Seraphine close, a clinging embrace that kept her captive, and linked their hands together, intimate, no longer wandering.

Seraphine closed her eyes like she was bracing for impact. "I want someone who won't call me needy. I don't want to be called selfish for wanting your attention."

"You want my attention?"

"All of it," Seraphine clarified. "I don't want to share."

"We're of a similar mind."

"And I want— want you to call me a good girl— want to be your good little girl," she finished, quietly.

Seraphine went on to tell her that she hadn't been kidding about tying herself up or liking it when women were mean, either, that she had a fuck ton of baggage from her last domme who thought safe words were a vague suggestion, that she still liked hands on her wrists and around her throat and slapping her anywhere within reach, that yellow meant slow down and red meant stop, and if you pulled too hard on her hair it would earn you an elbow to the face.

"That's rude," Evelynn said, teasing.

"You know what's _really_ rude? Pulling my hair the wrong kind of hard."

"What's the right kind of hard, then? Show me."

Seraphine showed her, dragging Evelynn's hands where she needed them and squeezing them together until she moaned. Her hips bucked up into Evelynn's, another throaty noise swallowed up in a kiss.

"I wanna touch you, Evelynn," she muttered. 

Sitting back, Evelynn took her hands and put them to her breasts, letting them linger to the fastens on her halter top. Seraphine undid them slowly, giving her room to reprimand her if this was too much. When her breasts swung free, Seraphine's eyes went wide and frozen, glitching out.

Then she dropped her face right between them, going, " _Mmmmmmmph._ "

Evelynn threw her head back and laughed, the sound biting off into a gasp when Seraphine pulled one nipple between her teeth and tugged, not gently. 

"You weren't wearing anything under this?!" Seraphine fairly wailed, pulling on her undone top. It doubled as a bra, it had enough support, but Evelynn didn't really feel like getting into the details when it meant Seraphine's mouth wasn't on her anymore. "I can't believe you're this pretty, your breasts are so perfect. You're so hot it drives me literally insane. You're so sexy you make me wanna strangle an ox with my bare hands—"

A demanding grasp on the back of her head pulled her back to Evelynn's chest, and she got the hint, kissing and groping up her breasts and neck. 

Brushing her nose against her soft, freshly-curled hair, Evelynn inhaled slowly. She let it wrap around her like cashmere, luxuriating in pure, true Madagascan vanilla. A base of warm brown sugar, tempered with whiskey and amber and jasmine so rich she could lick it off. "You smell so good, baby. Do you taste as good as you smell?"

She wanted to find out. Rasping her tongue up Seraphine's neck, nibbling gently, she let the taste flood her mouth until Seraphine's leg started twitching, her hips jerking up repeatedly to find relief.

"I want you to do it—" she begged, shivering when Evelynn's nails raked up her exposed collarbone, shoving aside her loose sweater. Seraphine tugged it off and tossed it aside, desperately seeking more skin against skin. Her nipples were hard and hot, stiff even through the fabric of her thin bra. "I want you to do it, I want you to do it, please, I want you to do it—"

"Do what?" Evelynn laughed. "For someone so chatty, you're awfully vague. Or do you just get stupid when you're this hard up for it?"

Evelynn retreated again, taking in every detail of the body in front of her. The dimple on her chin. How her narrow chest heaved, her round shoulders hunching in. How her skin glittered from body lotion applied this morning. Lowering her head more, Evelynn breathed again, down her neck, and Seraphine's pink lips parted. A restrained noise escaped her, choked back, fought against, but it wrestled free regardless.

"Good little girls are honest, Sera," Evelynn said, nipping at the shell of her ear. 

Seraphine trembled so hard Evelynn wondered if she was coming in her pants, right then and there. 

"Can I touch myself? Can you touch me, too? ...Hard?"

"Of course."

Evelynn stood so that Seraphine could shuck off the rest of her clothing. She palmed over her breasts, toyed with her small, dark nipples before slapping them the way Seraphine had asked her to. Seraphine gasped in shock and delight, arching. Her long legs wrapped around Evelynn's waist and pulled her down onto the couch with her. Seraphine was surprisingly strong. She looked so slight and fey and slender, but Evelynn could feel a solid core of muscle under her satiny skin. Evelynn's lipstick smudged the next time they kissed, leaving a violent red stroke on Seraphine's mouth and down her neck. 

"Fuck, I'm wet," Seraphine gasped, head thrown back. Lying on top of her, Evelynn kissed down her pale throat, biting it lightly to leave another mark. Gently, she stroked between her legs, sinking into molten heat, and had to fight back a groan.

"You _are_ wet," she agreed, lowly. "Is all that because of me?"

Twisting underneath her, Seraphine's energy changed. She could see it in her eyes, and the way she stretched out like a cat, arching and sensuous and ready to be admired. 

Seraphine said, "Maybe."

"Hmm." Evelynn kissed her again, briefly, then crawled down her body, holding her knees open to get a better look. A thatch of black curls soaked with slick greeted her eyes. Her mouth watered at the sight, arousal pitching inside her, a roaring storm of desire. She let it happen, collecting her spit just to let it droop between her pursed lips in an obscene, lengthy stretch right onto Seraphine's pussy.

"What about now?" she purred, fingertips stroking between her lips, rubbing her, massaging it in. "Is this pussy wet because of me?"

"Oh, fuck." Seraphine went vulnerable again, her challenge met. "I— I dunno."

"You don't _know?"_

Her voice pitched, affronted. Getting off her stomach, she hefted Seraphine up by the hips, one arm braced under her lower back. Her palm hit wet flesh with a loud snap, though not as loud as Seraphine's keening yell. She gripped the couch, white-knuckled as she trembled and spread her knees wider.

"I asked you for loyalty—" She spanked her again, meant more to be loud than to cause too much pain, but Seraphine bloomed under her regardless. "And monogamy—" She spanked her again. She'd missed this part of dominating someone. "And you're telling me _you don't know_ who this pussy gets wet for?"

"That's not what I meant!" Seraphine, on the verge of crying, broke off into another jagged yell when Evelynn spanked her again.

Pausing, Evelynn braced herself over Seraphine, panting like she ran a mile. "Are you going to come just from me hitting you?"

She blinked hard, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. "If you'll let me."

Evelynn decided she wanted to see her come more than she wanted to see her tormented and denied.

She worked her up from nothing, one hand on her shoulder to keep her pressed flat and the other spanking her pussy again, ramping up in intensity from light rubs to hard, full-handed slaps. When Seraphine came, her whole body went rigid, tense as a steel wire. Her chest arched up despite Evelynn's weight on her, bliss making her quiet as a mouse. Evelynn kept her palm to Seraphine's poor abused cunt, feeling it pulse, arousal seeping between her fingers and coating her whole hand. It was a beautiful sight.

Seraphine came down slowly, exhausted. Kissing her, Evelynn kept her close, pleased by her reactions to every little touch.

When the last flutters of pleasure faded away, Evelynn slipped a finger inside her, then two when Seraphine whined for more. 

She let out a confused groan. "It's so much." 

Then Seraphine laughed, once. It turned into helpless giggles, though she did her best to stifle them.

"What?" Evelynn said, sounding a little dazzled despite herself. She _was_ dazzled, grinning at how nice it was to hear her laugh.

"I can't believe this morning I thought you hated me," Seraphine said.

While Evelynn tried to find a good answer for that, a heavy weight dropped next to them. She glanced to the side, seeing only a curious pink nose and two big eyes and a mass of white fluff.

"Oh, hey Bao." Seraphine giggled some more as her cat gave her a headbutt and sniffed her curiously, purring up a storm. She wiggled underneath Evelynn. "Shoo, I fed you breakfast already. I'm busy."

"What a little pervert," Evelynn said. "I bet he was watching the whole time."

Bao went, "YAAAUUGHHH," right in her ear, and Evelynn flinched away. Taking advantage of her distraction, Seraphine flipped Evelynn off of her and scooped the cat into her arms.

"Okay, okay," she soothed him, kissing his head. "I've got you. One second, Eve. Where are your toys, huh Bao?"

She set him down on the kitchen floor of her tiny apartment, still in view of the couch. Pulling something out from a cabinet, she fiddled with it until an electric hum whirred in the air. A little battery-powered mouse covered in feathers and fake fur zoomed across the floor, and Bao went tearing after it in a flurry of tapping, grasping claws. 

Seraphine dusted her hands off, reclining against the kitchen counter. She was naked and perfectly comfortable, lean and satisfied. "That should keep him busy for a while."

Getting up, Evelynn tried to feel like she wasn't prowling after Seraphine. Her unmet needs throbbed still, and she wasn't so generous that she didn't want to ask for more. 

"What about you?" Evelynn said, pulling Seraphine closer with a hand on her hip. "Where are _your_ toys?"

"Oh Eve!" Seraphine sounded delighted. "That was _so_ lame."

Evelynn squished her cheeks. "If you don't want to show me you can just say so."

Excitingly enough, Seraphine did want to show her where the toys were kept. They moved to her bedroom, and when she flicked on the lights Evelynn took her time soaking it in. She'd never been inside it before, and was charmed by everything in it. Potted planted on bookshelves and fairy lights strung on the wall. One set of strings framed a collection of polaroids, the soft glow forming a path from one picture to the next.

Most were of other people, friends and family, and K/DA was up there alongside the rest. Evelynn found one of herself, solitary and alone in the dark corner of a private club, an unreadable expression on her face. She remembered that night, how Seraphine had surreptitiously taken a photo without permission and Evelynn wondered when she'd eventually see it on twitter. It never crossed her mind that Seraphine would keep it this close to her heart.

There wasn't a lot of space to hide anything, so Seraphine tugged a box from under her bed and paused. "You're not allowed to make fun of me, okay?"

Evelynn knelt next to her, rubbing the small of her back. "I wouldn't dream of it."

It was a modest collection, which made sense. Good, custom leather cost a lot of money. Two bullet vibes, one battery powered and one that needed a USB connection. And as far as Evelynn could tell, Seraphine owned only one dildo. It was... unique enough to warrant commentary.

"Oh, my." Evelynn's eyebrows rose up. 

"I bought it as a joke," Seraphine said too quickly. "But. Well. It feels nice."

"That's a lot of dick, baby. You're telling me you can fit that inside you?"

Seraphine pretended to be offended. "Are you _doubting me?"_

"No, I'm just..." Taking it in her hands, Evelynn gave it a squeeze. Pearlescent and pale pink, and shimmering. Of course Seraphine owned a glittery dildo. Covered in strange shapes and textures, Evelynn realized it must be one of those novelty dildos shaped to look like they belonged to monsters. Whatever this creature was, Evelynn suspected it had fairy wings. She held it up to measure it against Seraphine, starting at her hip. "It's three-fourths your body size."

"Gimme that." Seraphine snatched it, then turned to perch on the edge of her bed. "And maybe I want to use it on you. Who said it was for me?"

A little tremble rolled down her back. Evelynn didn't hate the sound of that at all. Still, she wasn't done yet.

"I did." Evelynn shoved her back onto the bed, then glanced around. "...You took those photos on the wall with a non-digital camera?"

"Yes." Seraphine caught on immediately. "Oh!" 

Evelynn was going to get her pictures, one way or another. Drawing the Louis Vuitton scarf from where Seraphine had it folded in her dressers, Evelynn wound it up her arms and tied her wrists together in another pretty bow. Seraphine melted instantly, completely lost to submission, safe and at ease.

Kneeling over her, Evelynn snapped a photo. Then another. Her heart was thundering, her cunt swollen and wet and aching to be touched, but she could push all that to the side for now. Body tight and trembling, Seraphine's desire mounted up again, if the way her hips were bucking up were any indication. 

"Stay still or we're done."

Seraphine stayed still, teeth sinking into her plush lower lip.

Cleaning the leftover makeup from her face, Evelynn took her time photographing Seraphine. It wasn't an idle fantasy, not anymore, but her own sense of aesthetic meant she was physically incapable of not making these as beautiful as possible. She propped her up, positioned her hair and her body, lost in Seraphine's own powerful descent into subspace. Having all of her trust like this was addictive; she didn't want to stop until Seraphine finally let out a long, unhappy sigh.

"Brat," she said, setting the camera aside. "I heard that."

"I'm sorry. But I haven't even gotten a chance to make you feel good," she whined.

"You are making me feel good." She still had her skirt on. Unzipping it and discarding it alongside her underwear, she quietly ordered Seraphine to prop her knee up. She ground against her thigh, and they both let out soft noises at the sensation. "See?

She bent down and kissed Seraphine again. Stretched out on top of her, they rocked together. She tried to keep the pace steady, but Seraphine's desperation was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. Fumbling around, Evelynn found the toy and wedged it between them, rubbing the tip between Seraphine's lips until it was coated in her.

"You want me to put this inside you?" she murmured, dropping more kisses on her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips.

"Uh-huh." 

Evelynn glanced down, shifting to the side so that she could watch the toy's fat head slip back out, teasing it around her clit. "Are you sure?"

Seraphine tried to arch onto it, complaining again. "Eve!"

"Shhh, shh, shh." She kissed her again, then slowly worked the first inch inside of her. Seraphine twisted, refusing to remain still and passive, and worked herself further onto it. Meeting her pace, Evelynn stroked up on each downward pass of her hips, and soon Seraphine was sobbing again, chanting Evelynn's name over and over again. "Look at you. You're taking me so well." 

Evelynn adored her for it. She passed her free hand over Seraphine's taut stomach, her soft, small breasts. Pinching one nipple, she bent down and licked it after, sucking it into her mouth as Seraphine pitched and thrashed. Evelynn wasn't sure she could get there from penetration alone, but she wouldn't be surprised if it did happen— poor Seraphine seemed pent up. She could relate, rocking up and down her bare thigh was going to push her over the edge sooner than she wanted if she wasn't careful. She had Seraphine wet almost from hip to knee, drenched in her sex, and it felt primal, territorial, rubbing up against her like this, covering her like this.

After asking her to stay still for one more picture, Evelynn snapped it quickly. Seraphine was filled to the hilt, her clit hard and pointed when Evelynn peeled her lips aside to show off how tightly she clenched the toy inside her. Another picture.

Her own breath hitched at the sight. Letting the camera drop again safely onto the pillows, Evelynn grasped Seraphine with one hand, thumb sinking into the hollow of her hip. The other was devoted to making her come again, filling her with hard demanding strokes in time with every pass of her own sex over Seraphine's thigh.

"Now what do you say?" she asked in between ragged gasps, losing herself in how soft Seraphine's skin felt, in how her little cries of pleasure grew louder and louder with every thrust, how Seraphine lost her words and was orgasming, so wet that her come leaked past the toy wedged inside her and gushed over Evelynn's hand. _"What do you say?"_

She wanted Seraphine to beg and break. She expected a "harder" or "more" or "please". 

Or anything, really, except Seraphine's out-of-focus eyes capturing hers, voice watery and unsteady as she gasped, "Thank you, mommy."

Evelynn came so hard she was pretty sure she went blind.

She grit her teeth, hissing furiously, whole body pounding with unexpected pleasure. Dropping her face into the crook of Seraphine's neck, she humped onto her, and Seraphine was rocking her hips upward to help her, met her halfway as Evelynn came on her thigh.

Slumping down, she collapsed on top of Seraphine, gulping down air in hasty breaths. 

Seraphine shook with quiet giggles. 

Fuck.

Bracing herself against her own embarrassment, Evelynn lazily reached up and slapped her chest again. "You're too much."

"S-sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

When Evelynn could move again, she carefully eased the toy out of Seraphine. The other woman winced when it was free, whimpering when Evelynn took another picture of her messy, come-soaked thighs and her gasping, empty pussy.

"Before, during, after. That's a nice photoset, don't you think?" she asked. Surprising her, Seraphine undid her own restraints, careful with the expensive fabric.

"That was great," she agreed in a tired mumble, pulling Evelynn back down onto the bed with her. It didn't take long for Bao to come bothering them again, trodding around them and purring as he stretched himself between them, coiled over Seraphine's neck. "I feel guilty."

Evelynn rested on her side, thinking hard. Objectively she'd known they could regret this the moment they started, but it was hard to shake off her disappointment. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." Seraphine mopped a hand down her face, staring at the ceiling before she finally went and got her phone. She opened it, scrolling through her recent messages until she found what she was looking for.

It was a group chat— a different group chat, with everyone except Evelynn. And they were talking about her.

 _She likes you,_ Kai'sa was reassuring Seraphine. _She's just nervous._

 _girl did you see how she was undressing you with her eyes last week,_ Ahri said, accompanied by a stealth picture of Evelynn. 

She saw a rare version of herself, soft-eyed and at peace, gazing at Seraphine with an almost embarrassing amount of fondness. It didn't seem licentious as Ahri was suggesting. Evelynn hated to admit it, but she looked like a woman in love. 

_She's never going to talk to me again,_ Seraphine said. _I want to die._

 _You can tell her I'm the one who sent the sexy text messages!_ Akali said.

Evelynn's eyes widened.

 _I'm not a snitch!_ Seraphine responded. _And she'd never believe me._

 _If it's any consolation,_ Kai'sa interjected, _I had Eve's phone. So those responses are actually from me._

 _what,_ Akali said.

 _Surprise?_ Kai'sa said.

 _oh no_ , Akali said, _were we accidentally sexting... each other?_

 _wtf is wrong with you two?_ Ahri asked rhetorically, and Evelynn stopped reading.

She set the phone down.

"So," Evelynn said, coiling a strand of Seraphine's teal hair over one finger. "You have a crush on me, huh?"

  
  


* * *

Right before they had to fly overseas for their final live performance, Ahri wanted to take the band out for a treat. They voted and Seraphine showed them to a cool local place that served small-batch ice cream.

"Nothing for me." Evelynn was too neurotic about her diet, and besides, she always had trouble eating the day before a flight. It was a nerves thing. 

Sitting next to her, Seraphine rested a palm on her thigh. Casual intimacy. It felt great. "Really? Nothing?"

Akali and Kai'sa grabbed a huge sundae to split, while Ahri was enjoying something delicate and lavender. 

"Hmmm." Evelynn's eyes swooped down over her girlfriend, then at her milkshake loaded with whipped cream and topped with a cherry. "What if you gave me your cherry?"

The innuendo was intentional, and it didn't slip past her notice. But even though she flushed bright red, Seraphine didn't back down. 

"Sure!" Seraphine chirped.

It would have been funny if Seraphine popped the cherry in her mouth and plucked the stem out knot first. It would have been sexy, too, of course, but lately everything Seraphine did turned Evelynn on. She was young and carelessly beautiful, growing more confident by the day. She stopped holding onto her newfound power so tightly, didn't clutch it close to her body like a broken paper bag, afraid of what might spill out. Her soft mouth parted and Evelynn got a fleeting glimpse of her tongue, wet and working, and then red lips pressed taut, holding the cherry between them.

[She leaned in, pulling Evelynn close by the back of her neck.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrUKg03v7wo)

Her tongue pushed the cherry into Evelynn's mouth, only giving her a taste before retreating safely back to her side of the table. 

"I hope that's what you wanted," Seraphine continued, "Otherwise this is gonna get _really_ awkward."

It was what she wanted. _Seraphine_ was everything she wanted, but she couldn't form words at the moment, couldn't tell her everything she was holding in her heart just yet.

So she swallowed the cherry and said, "Yep."

Evelynn was definitely, for certain, one hundred percent in the biggest trouble of her life.

* * *

_"A profound love between two people involves, after all, the power and chance of doing profound hurt."_

Ursula K. Le Guin

**Author's Note:**

> Track List:
> 
> "Thick" by Keke Palmer  
> "Better Days" by Josie Charlwood  
> "Hits Different" by Astrid S  
> "Alien" by Lee Suhyun


End file.
